


Blackeye Week 2016 - Those Finials, Though

by 3amepiphany



Series: Blackeye Week 2016 [1]
Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Minor Eye Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amepiphany/pseuds/3amepiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tickle monster has a weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackeye Week 2016 - Those Finials, Though

**Author's Note:**

> http://omegalovaniac.tumblr.com/post/145730022814/if-youre-still-taking-blackeye-prompts-sylvia

She gripped his hand so tightly that he thought she was going to break bones.

“Okay, I’m going to count to three, that’s three drops, and then I want you to shut your eye tight and don’t blink it. Just keep it closed.” The doctor leaned over Sylvia on the table very carefully, wary of that wide tail of hers and the thrashing about she’d just been doing. His staff was, too, most of them were pressed up against the counter along the back corner, waiting for the moment to move forward and pick up the mess of glove boxes and equipment from the cart she’d knocked over shortly before.

Her tail twitched, and even Peepers flinched as it seemed like she was going to flail about again. She let him go, opting to grab at the sides of the table instead as she waited for the topical painkiller to take effect. He shook his hand out and flexed it, petting her arm gently with his free and un-obliterated hand as she relaxed.

The doctor motioned for his attending assistants to go ahead and collect and re-organize things, and asked how this had happened.

Peepers sighed. He’d only asked her if she knew what time it was.

She straightened up from leaning over his desk and using his laptop, where she’d been composing a quick email to Wander to let him and Hater know how well Captain Tim-sitting had been going while they were off-ship enjoying some time away. Slowly, Sylvia turned to him, nodding, and said, “Um, yeah. I know what time it is.”

“Uh… oh…?” he murmured, having come around from behind the corner of his bookcase.

“It’s time,” she said, suddenly smacking the desk with a fist and making him jump, “for justice.”

He blinked at her, wholly confused.

And then she put her hands up and wiggled her fingers at him. “I’m gonna get you!” she yelled, grinning and reaching for him. Quickly, he backed up a few steps, but hit the edge of his bed, and that was when she grabbed him, hoisting him up in a zbornak-hug and tickling him along his sides and stomach. “I got you! I got you, I got you!”

The inelegantly deposed Commander made all manner of awkward giggling noises as he wriggled and writhed against her, trying to break free. And that was when it happened.

“The sound she made broke my heart,” he said, taking her hand back up again so she wouldn’t be tempted to rub at her face and eye as they waited.

“My Grop. You’re so overdramatic,” she groaned. “He bucked his head back and the point of his flarping helmet hit me square on. I don’t know whose brilliant idea it was to outfit this army of soft squishy eyeballs with giant lightning bolts, but I sure would like to shake their hand and sucker punch them for bringing me into their ranks because of it.”

Peepers kept his mouth shut. The finials were his design. The doctor and his nursing staff knew it, too, and their activity stopped as they all looked at him quietly for just a few moments. Peepers shook his head in a manner that very easily conveyed that he did not wish to be sucker punched. They all went back to their tasks. The doctor blinked his own big eye and shrugged. “Well, I wouldn’t call you one of us just yet, but let’s take a look.”

It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t something that could be sewn up or bandaged, either. Thankfully she was aboard a ship with a crew that regularly saw this sort of injury the most, so the treatment prescribed was simple and pretty tried and true - topical painkillers, antibiotics, and some tape and a patch, and an ice pack wrapped in a towel for her swollen eyelid. They cleaned up and put some ointment on the scratch along the bridge of her snout. She was still in tears, but her howling and groaning had stopped, and she wasn’t gripping the table as hard any longer - a blessing, since the stitching in the vinyl cushioning had begun to give.

Peepers looked over at the chairs along the far wall, where his helmet sat, and he wondered if he could have the armory fashion a blunt for the point. They’d outfitted his fencing gear without problem, this should be an easy fix, too.

“You won’t be able to watch any 3-D movies for a while, and the patch is for light sensitivity. Keep just the gauze on until that swelling subsides and be sure not to use the tape without a layer of it down first. Protect those pretty lashes. You can have the Commander help you with the drops and changing gauze in a dimly lit area. Stop by the pharmacy for all of this on your way out of the medbay,” the doctor said, one nurse handing Peepers a script form while another was carefully taping Sylvia up.

He asked if they had any questions or concerns, and once those were addressed, he set them loose with a warning to be more careful with each other.

Peepers guided her down the hallway, and they sat quietly and very sheepishly in the pharmacy waiting room before taking their little baggie of goods back to his quarters. He refused to put his helmet back on the whole time, carrying it awkwardly and setting it down out of the way once they were inside, and then leading her to the bedroom. Sylvia melted down onto the soft mattress and the bedding and mounds of pillows, ready for a nap. He gave her a kiss on the nose and petted her, saying he’d be right outside on the couch reading some reports if she needed him.

He set the bag on the nightstand, but not before retrieving the little boxed eyepatch, opening it and looking at it. It was nothing special - nylon and foam, and elastic. Smaller than the standard issue, perhaps something more fitted for a very young Watchdog.

He looked out the doorway to see the helmet near the counter of his dining area, and then told her, “Actually, I will be right back. I’m going down to the armory.”

A while later he returned, and it was with good grace and timing that she was waking up from her nap as he came back. His helmet, set on the coffee table, was now adorned with a bright, neon green blunt much like the ones he kept on his fencing rapiers. He’d also given the order for the finials on the rest of the army to be fit with the same immediately, and signed off on the purchase form for the tips, to be overnighted. He sat down next to her on the bed, and she curled her tail up around him. “I’m sorry,” he said. “It wasn’t ever a concern before. It should have been.”

She snorted, blinking her one good eye at him slowly. “I’m not going to sucker punch you.”

“Oh. Oh, good. Two eyes are better than one.”

“Yes, but two out of three ain’t bad.”

“That backfired on me.”

“It backfired on you.”

He produced the little box for the eyepatch and opened it up, pulling it out and handing it to her. “I, uh, took it down to our tailor and had him fancy it up a bit. A lady like you needs to be able to easily remind everyone that just because she has an injury she is not to be taken lightly.”

Sylvia gaped at it for a moment before breaking into a smile. “Oh my Grop. This is badass. I might even need to wear this once I don’t have to any longer.” She took it and looked at it adoringly. He’d had a big, blooming, red silk rose attached to it, with tiny little rhinestones in clear and red affixed as if they were dewdrops on the petals. Along the bottom edge of the patch were little dangling chains of fine silver - so fine that the effect they created when they shook was like a curtain moving. He’d also had the strap removed and replaced with something more substantial, and adjustable, and embroidered with thorny vines.

“It’s not too heavy, is it?”

“It doesn’t feel like it is. I bet it would be fine. This is ridiculous. Peepers, you are ridiculous.”

He leaned down and kissed her again. “I’m sorry.”


End file.
